


More chances will come...

by MBHommels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, DFB-Pokal, FC Schalke 04, Germany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats está deprimido después de perder la final de copa, pero Benni siempre está ahí para apoyarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More chances will come...

Mats había vuelto a casa con Benni, al fin, hacia un par de horas, aún estaba dolido por lo que pasó en la final de copa, y era lo normal, acaba de ocurrir pero seguramente el dolor no se iría en un tiempo.  
Benni estaba preocupado por su Matsi, desde que habían llegado de Berlín hace unas horas no se había levantado de la cama ni había dicho nada, eso le preocupaba por lo general después de perder un partido Mats se culpaba a sí mismo y no paraba de decirlo y entonces él tenía que calmarlo y decirle que no había sido asi porque era un equipo no solo el contra los otros 11, y le decía cuan orgulloso estaba de él, pero ahora simplemente no decía nada, solo estaba ahí viendo hacia la nada.  
Benni no aguanto un minuto más de ver a su Matsi así, por lo que subió a la cama y lo tomo en sus brazos pegándolo a su pecho.  
-Habla conmigo…-susurro pasando la mano por el cabello de Mats.  
-No hice nada bien hoy, soy el peor capitán de todos Benni…  
-No eres el peor Matsi –tomo su rostro para verlo a los ojos-. Me haces sentir muy orgulloso mi amor, y debes entender que no siempre vas a ganar, pero tu Benni siempre va a estar orgulloso de ti.  
-Quería que ganáramos, por Klopp, por Sebastian…y no pudimos hacerlo…los decepcionamos…  
-No lo creo así Mats, creo que les hubiera gustado irse levantando la copa, pero no creo que los hayan decepcionado…Ya no seas tan duro contigo mismo amor, siempre van a tener más oportunidades de ganar.  
Mats no dijo nada de nuevo solo se quedó viendo hacia la nada pensativo, por lo que Benni lo volvió a pegar a su pecho y empezó a acariciar su espalda para calmarlo.  
-Te amo Matsi, ganes o pierdas siempre voy a estar orgullo de ti…  
-¿Si?  
-Claro que si mi amor –le sonrió y se inclinó a dejar un beso corto en sus labios-  
-¿Sabes algo Benni? –lo miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Qué cosa Matsi?  
-Tengo algo mejor que una copa…  
-¿Y que es eso? –lo miro algo extrañado.  
-Te tengo a ti…  
Benni no pudo evitar sonreir y dejo un beso mas en los labios de su Matsi.  
No habían ganado la copa, y eso dolía, pero Mats siempre tendría algo mejor que la copa, él siempre tendría a Benni.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado n.n 
> 
> Recuerden: 
> 
> myfootballfanfics.tumblr.com
> 
> :D


End file.
